The Monster Tamer's Adventure
by thepieh0le
Summary: Yay, Fairytale-abuse! Princess Kyouko was abducted and Tsunayoshi finds himself being the one to rescue her. / Monster Tamer Tsuna, and yes, it's going to be slight 5927.


Since people seem to like to use the "Little Mermaid" plot over and over again, I thought, why not hop on the fairytale-train and write one, too. 'You love KHR and you have an obsession with all kinds of fairytales so that would be the obvious conclusion.' Though it's not going to be a Little Mermaid story. Mine has a MONSTER-TAMER TSUNA! Yeah!

Why isn't there a MTT-story around anyways? Well, time to change that!

**Disclaimer**: I neither own KHR nor the fairytale-plotline the story reminds you of.

* * *

**Prologue**

Once upon the time in a certain kingdom, there lived a boy named Tsunayoshi. He was small for his age, stood not out in any particular way and he used to be the outlet of frustration of others. People made fun of him, because they thought him slow-witted and useless.

Nevertheless he admired the princess of their kingdom. Princess Kyouko. She was beautiful and stories of her kindness where told everywhere he came. Yes, he was sure he could die happy, if he could just talk to her. But he knew, just thinking it was useless. She was a princess and he was a farmer's son, the chance of them meeting were already out of the universe. And even if the not-existing possibility of a meeting should occur by some godly-force, she would never like him. Yes, Tsunayoshi knew all that. After all, he wasn't that slow when it came to topics of common sense, no matter what others tried to tell them. Nevertheless, he still found himself dreaming. At least dreaming should be allowed. No-one cared for his wishes anyways.

So he dreamed. Of adventures. Of dares. How he would win the princesses heart be saving her.

But in reality he knew, that would never happen. Someone else would safe the princess. He was not cut out for being a hero. He was neither fast nor strong. Not even able to scheme. And on top of that, he would never wish for Princess Kyouko to get abducted, threatened or hurt.

That was how things were. Until, one day, a tiny magician knocked on his door.

* * *

Tsunayoshi was currently outside feeding the hens. They gathered around him, demanding their food roughly. Some even pecking his legs.

Tsunayoshi was just leaving their bawn, when he saw a little man standing on their court. He wore a long cape and a hat and he carried an old knobby staff. It seemed to Tsunayoshi that the hat had eyes. He shook his head. Nah, that couldn't be.

"Ah, there you are, Dame-Tsuna!"

The weird man even knew his nickname. No, rather then weird, he looked suspicious. The stranger just stared at him. Neither of them said anything for a while.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me into your house? I have important things to tell you."

Tsunayoshi wondered if he should let a complete, not to mention suspicious-looking, stranger into his house. Nevertheless, he invited him in and served a cup of tea.

None of his parents were at home. His mother went to the market to sell their goods and his father left them some time ago, babbling something about making it big in the neighbour kingdom and refusing to return until his dreams came true.

"So, I came here to tell you good news." started the little man, that had introduced himself as Elder Rebo.

"Princess Kyouko has been abducted by a wild monster and you are the one that is going to safe her!"

Tsunayoshi stared. Well, he had always dreamed of that kind of adventure, but well, he preferred it being kind enough to stay in his mind, where it belonged. "Whaaaat? That are no good news! Why was she abducted? A-and why my? Dame-Tsuna can't do something like that!"

Tsunayoshi's head met painfully with the staff of Elder Rebo.

"I told you you're the one going to rescue the princess, so you are going to do it. I will help you on your journey anyways."

"But why me?"

Rebo sighed. "You are the last descent of a line of prestigious Monster-Tamers. That practically makes you the only one worthy of this task."

"…"

"What?"

"…" Tsuna jumped on his feet and rushed to the door, out of the house and across the court. He didn't get further, because something got caught up between his legs, making him stumble and fall down. It then occurred to Tsuna, that Rebo's staff wasn't just there to do magic. It apparently was there to do what staffs do best as well, hurting people.

"Ouch…"

"You can't run away. I told you, it is your duty. Now go and pack some stuff, we are leaving!"

Tsuna growled, when he hobbled into the house, getting his stuff. If he wasn't going, the crazy magician would probably beat him to death. Not that it would make a difference once he faced the monster, but maybe he could get away somewhere along the way.

"So, are you ready, to get going?" Tsunayoshi nodded and followed Elder Rebo, who was comfortably flying on his wooden staff. Just what else could do this thing? But well, Tsunayoshi guessed he would find it out somewhere along the line.

"Where are we going?"

Elder Rebo smirked. At first we have to find something to upgrade your still pathetic abilities. We are going to search the Mon-Mon candy!"

* * *

Well, it's just the prologue.

What do you think?


End file.
